The Good Life?
by msbookworm93
Summary: After and Ezra and Aria break up, one person we wouldn't think would be there for her, is there for her. Aria/Noel & Aria/Ezra...we see both...story better than the summery.
1. Ch 1: Goodbye

**AN: This story just popped into my head the other night while I was talking to my friend to make plans to watch the premier together, and we were talking about Noel being back and…I don't really like him, but at the same time I do. So this story is going to get both sides of my feelings for him. I hope you like it. **

**So here is the setting, Ezra has been at Hollis for a few months, and he and Aria have been rocky ever since the whole Jackie thing. They grow distant, and end up breaking up and SURPRISE! Noel is the one to comfort her. So here it is….The Good Life?**

**CH 1: Goodbye**

Aria was getting ready to go over to Ezra's apartment Saturday morning when she got an S.O.S text from Spencer. "Ugh, great timing Spence." Aria mumbled to herself but sent back saying that she would be there in five minutes. She then sent a text to Ezra saying she was sorry, but she couldn't make it, Spencer needed her again. She hated doing this to him, but with everything that had happened since Ian disappeared, Spencer depended on her friends and Aria couldn't not be there. As she was walking to her car, she got a less than thrilled text from Ezra.

**Ezra: **Fine, I'll just see you later then.

**Aria: **I really am sorry. I'll call you later and try and stop by tonight. I love you.

She hated blowing him off like that, but her friends were important too, and he said that he understood. So why was it that in the last few weeks he has been acting like this every time she told him that she was hanging out with her friends? She decided to let it go for now, and focus her attention to Spencer, the friend in need.

When Aria got to Spencer's house, she saw that she was the last to show up, and Spencer had tears rolling down her face. "Oh my God, Spencer, what happened?" Aria exclaimed running up next to Spencer throwing her arms around her.

"Th-they won't, won't let me see hi-him anymore." Spencer stated through her sobs. "They don't trust him and they feel like he is a bad influence on me. ARE THEY KIDDING ME? Toby is the best thing that ever happened to me and those people called parents are banning me from seeing him. I love him and he loves me. What am I going to do?"

"Well you can still see him at school and text and call him right?" Emily told her.

"They blocked his number on my phone. And I don't know what they'll do about him at school, but you do have a point I can see him there. That is until they find a way to not let us see each other there too." Spencer was fully crying and no one could calm her down. "Oh and they told me that I couldn't see him, when he was coming to pick me up for our 3 month anniversary date. I mean who the hell does that?"

The girls spent the majority of the day with Spencer trying to help and saying that as long as Spencer had the three of them, she would still be able to be with Toby. "Think about it, we always help Aria with alibi's for when she is with Ezra, now we can also be alibi's for Spencer and Toby." Hanna pointed out.

That was when Aria looked at the time 8:45. "OH SHIT!" She exclaimed. I told Ezra that I would be over to his place at 8:30. I have to go. He is already upset with me for blowing off our plans for this morning; he isn't going to be happy that I'm late for our evening plans." The girls knew that the two had been having troubles and they completely understood and watched Aria hurry off.

By the time she got to Ezra's apartment it was 9:00. She walked into his apartment when he answered full of apologies and was starting to say why, when she saw the look on Ezra's face. He looked angry, but he also had tears threatening to fall. "Ezra, why do you look like you are about to cry?" When he never replied, she walked up to him and put her hands on both sides of his face. "Babe, talk to me, what's wrong? I know I'm late, I said I was sorry, but what else is going on?" Still silence. "Please, just talk to me. You're starting to scare me."

Hearing the words that he had once told her, he let in a frustrated sigh, walked away from Aria and sat down on the couch, and started talking. "I don't even know where to start Aria. I love you so much, but…" Aria took in a sharp breath, she hated the word 'but.' "but, haven't you noticed how we are growing apart. We are breaking promises, arguing more, and we hardly get to see each other." Ezra couldn't bring himself to look at Aria. This was breaking his heart, and he knew it was probably breaking hers as well.

"It isn't just my fault, ever since you took that job at Hollis, you have been working more. It is your busy schedule that keeps us from seeing each other." Aria fought back, she wasn't going to give him up without a fight. "I do all I can to be with you."

"Yeah, which is why you are always rescheduling our dates, or anytime we get to spend together. Do you realize that today was the fourth time in two weeks that you have blown me off for your friends?" Aria hadn't realized that it had been happening more and more. She knew she had a few times, but not that often. But him saying this really kind of pissed her off.

"I'm sorry, but I have told you what we are going through. You said you understood. Seriously, Spencer is the number 1 suspect in both Ian's disappearance and Ali's death. The four of us are being called liars because Ian's body disappeared and we saw his dead body and we are being forced to go to therapy. To a therapist who tried to fucking split us up because it isn't a 'healthy friendship.' So, I'm sorry if I'm trying to not fall apart at the seams and the same for my friends. We need each other and Spencer really needed me today and so I was there for her. So if you have a problem with it then…" Aria didn't finish what almost came out of her mouth. She was angry now, and she didn't want to say something that she might regret.

"Then what, Aria?" Ezra fought back.

"Nothing, forget I said that." Aria told him, backing down. She didn't want to fight with him. She hated when they fought.

"No, tell me Aria. Were you going to say that if I had a problem with it then we should break up?" Ezra yelled at her. Then realizing what he said he looked at Aria who had a face of shock and sadness. Bringing his voice down he spoke again, "Is that what you want?" He asked her, the tears coming back up to his eyes.

"No, of course, I don't. Ezra I love you. I don't want to break up. I just want to stop this pointless argument. We fight too much." Aria said walking over to him and kissed him gently on the lips, but she could still feel his hesitation. She pulled back confused and saw a troubling look radiating off of Ezra's countenance. "Is there something else that we need to talk about?" She asked him slightly in fear.

"Aria, you're right. We do fight too much. And we don't have as much time for each other anymore. I'm not saying it is your fault or my fault. We are both at fault. But I think that maybe we should break up." Ezra sounded as if he were in pain during the entire time he was speaking. He looked over to Aria who was fully crying and was looking over at the picture of the two of them with bags over their head.

"Is that what you want?" Aria asked him, repeating the same words he had spoken barely five minutes previously. She could feel her heart breaking. She loved him so much and she couldn't even imagine her life without him. She looked at his face and saw that he too, was crying.

He kissed her then. It was a deep passionate kiss, but also it was a kiss that seemed final, like there would never be one like it again. They continued kissing for a few minutes before Ezra answered the question that he had been asked. "I don't want it, but Aria I think it would be better if we do. Our lives are only drifting apart now."

As Aria heard this, it made her even more upset. "Ezra, how could you kiss me like that and tell me that we need to break up? No, don't answer that. I'm going to leave now. Because I just can't be here anymore. I love you too much, and this right now, it hurts." Aria grabbed her things and started heading towards the door.

Before she could leave however, Ezra came up behind her, twirled her around and gave her one last kiss, one full of emotion. "I'm so sorry, Aria. I love you too. I will always love you, but I just feel like this is the best thing for us right now. Do you think that someday we will be able to try again?"

"I don't know, Ezra. You just crushed my heart. It will take me a long time to get over that. In fact, I don't think I will ever be able to be with you again because right now I really want to hate you for doing this to me. I'm sorry but this is goodbye." She answered back with more tears and then she left his apartment.

Ezra cursed at himself when the door closed. He just made the biggest mistake of his life and he knew it. But Aria seemed adamant in her decision. He would try calling her tomorrow and apologize. But for now, all he wanted to do was forget himself, so he went over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of scotch. _I'm such a dumbass. I should have just dropped the issue when she said to drop it._

**AN: Well I hope you like it. This story is going to be a bit different than the usual Ezria stories. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. My first story is probably going to be the one I update more, because I have more of an idea of where I'm going with that one, but I won't abandon this one. I like my ideas for it to much. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard and ABC Family.**


	2. Ch 2: Unexpected

**AN: So, I Hope you liked the first chapter I am just in a writing mood today, and so I'm giving you the second chapter. I'll try and get my next chapter for I'll Be There, Always up soon as well. But I'm having trouble with it. So I'm going to give you the second chapter of The Good Life?**

**CH 2: Unexpected**

Aria didn't really know where she was going. She didn't want to go back to Spencer's and have to explain what just happened. She wished she could just leave Rosewood, but where would she go. After a half an hour of mindless driving and tears, Aria found herself at the playground by the school. She got out of her car and sat down on the swings, something that always eased her mind. She had been swinging and sobbing for about twenty minutes when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly looked behind her, and almost started off running when she saw Noel only ten feet away. "What the hell do you want?" She asked him angrily. She was angry for a few reasons. Reason One: She was no longer alone, which is what she wanted. Reason Two: Seeing him reminded her of Ezra, since Noel had known and blackmailed Ezra. That brought her to Reason Three: She had never forgiven him for blackmailing him and she really didn't like him.

"I like to come here at night to think. I didn't mean to sneak up on you and scare you, I'm sorry Aria." Noel answered in what sounded like a sincere voice. Noel saw that Aria was upset about something else he was hesitant, he knew how she felt about him, but he still liked her and wanted to make sure that she was okay. "Is something wrong, Aria? You look really upset over something."

"It's nothing. Just having a bad night that's all, why do you care?" Aria spat back. She knew he was trying to be nice, but she didn't like him, he was a jerk who tried to ruin her happiness only five months before. She didn't have to tell him anything.

"I know you hate me Aria, and honestly you have every reason to hate me. I know now how much you love him; I should not have tried to ruin your happiness because of my jealousy. I care about you, so if something is wrong you can talk to me. I know you would rather talk to _him_ or your friends before me, but you can talk to me if you want." Noel told her.

Wait, was Noel actually apologizing for trying to sabotage her and Ezra? Aria was shocked. And even more, he sounded truthful. But, him bringing up Ezra like that brought on even more tears, and she decided to talk to Noel about what happened just an hour earlier. Because, besides her three best friends, Noel was the only other person who knew about the relationship…well and A, but that bitch doesn't even count. "Well, actually I wouldn't rather talk to him right now. He and I just broke up, and I mean we just broke up, like an hour ago." Her saying it out loud made it seem so final and true that it brought on another round of tears. "And what is even worse is that he told me he loved me, and then said it would be easier for us to break up. What kind of person does that? He couldn't love me, not if he is going to do something like that."

"Did he really do that? That man is a huge jack ass then. He knew how much you loved him didn't he?" Aria nodded in the affirmative. "Then why did he break up with you, if he supposedly loves you too?" Noel was really pissed off at his old teacher. Too bad he didn't know where he lived, he would go and beat the shit out of him, but that wouldn't help Aria either.

"Well ever since he got the job at Hollis, and I found out about his ex-fiancée, he and I have been having issues. Then the whole thing with Ian, and I have had to be there for my friends put another wrench in our relationship. We were always busy to see each other and we both started breaking promises to each other and then we started arguing more. We always worked it out, but today when I blew him off to go help Spencer with some issues she is having, he got a little upset, but I told him that we would meet up tonight. I was a half an hour late because I was still with the girls and we lost track of time. And finally everything that we had both bottled up over the last three months came spilling out and next thing I know I almost broke up with him but I stopped myself, I didn't want to break up. He figured out that I was about to say break up, and he asked me if it was what I wanted and I told him no. But then he said that maybe we should break up, even though he didn't want to either, it would be easier because we had been drifting apart anyways. Then he kissed me, a deep, passionate, wonderful kiss. He asked me if we could have a chance again in the future. I told him no, that this was goodbye because he broke my heart and I left and came here." Aria didn't think she would tell Noel this, but once she started to talk the words wouldn't stop coming. She felt good talking about it. When she looked up to Noel, she saw that he felt sorry for her, but he also was angry at Ezra.

"That man is a jerk, Aria. He shouldn't have hurt you like that. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" Noel asked her. He didn't know what he was expecting to hear about what happened, but it wasn't that. He thought that Mr. Fitz had at least a little more sense and understanding than that. Aria and her friends have been going through hell ever since, well ever since Ali's body had been found, maybe even since she went missing.

"Can you just, I don't know, you are the first person I have told that Ez-Ezra and I have broken up. I haven't even told the girls yet because they think that I'm there having a good time with the man I'm in love with. Can we just sit here?" Aria asked Noel.

"Yeah, of course we can. But can I ask you a question?" Noel asked and Aria let him know that yeah he could. "Why didn't you go to the girls when it happened? They should know the truth."

"It was still too fresh in my mind at the time. I needed time to think about it before I went to them. I was actually just about to go over there when you walked up behind me. And now it is my turn to ask a question." Noel chuckled, but let her ask away. "Why are you being so nice to me? I was a jerk to you. I basically cheated on you with him and yet, after everything you are sitting here being nice, almost like a friend."

Noel took a second before he responded, but when he spoke, he spoke with a firm kindness in his voice. "I have never stopped liking you, Aria. And I care for you very much. I know that it is probably not the best time to tell you that, but I knew you were happy with him, so after I got suspended, I started thinking. It was really a jack ass thing of me to do, I knew how you felt about him when I did it and I almost ruined your life as well as his all because of my jealousy. Right now, I wish I could have ruined his, after him breaking up with you like that, but it would still have ruined yours. I could never live with myself if I did ruin your life." Noel looked straight into Aria's eyes then entire time he spoke, not once faltering which gave Aria the feeling that Noel was being completely honest with her. But that was when Aria realized what he said. He just told her that he still had feelings for her. She couldn't be hearing that right now. She needed to go.

"Um, I have to go. It is almost 11 and I should probably be getting home. Even though my curfew isn't until midnight, my parents have been on my case about where I am or anything ever since the Ian thing." Aria quickly spoke and started to stand up, "But Noel, thank you so much for being a good friend to me tonight, I don't deserve it." She gently kissed him on the cheek and left for her car. _Why did I just kiss him? That is going to make him think that we can be more than friends. _Aria chastised herself for doing that, but then realized that someday, maybe someday she and Noel could possibly be more than friends again. She couldn't pine for Ezra. He broke her heart and she vowed that she won't ever be with him again. Oh well, only time could tell with these types of situations.

And then, Aria's phone went off. She wanted to ignore it, she thought maybe it was the girls or her parents. She didn't want to talk to them. But then she thought that maybe it could possibly be Ezra, she forgot for a quick second that he just broke her heart. She looked at the phone and her already broken heart dropped into her stomach…Unknown number.

** Unknown: **Poor poor Aria is all single now. But it looks like she might not be for long, she is already cuddling up to someone knew. I hope you are happy, because it won't last long.

Attached to the text was a picture of Aria and Noel, with Aria crying into his shoulder. This made Aria cry even more, but at the same time, she didn't care. _Screw A! _

**AN: I hope you like this chapter, idk how pleased I am with it, so just let me know what you think. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks **

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own PLL. It belongs to ABC Family and Sara Shepard.**


	3. Ch 3: Trying to Move On

**AN: Idk what it is, but I got bit by the writing bug this week, and I'm getting more writing done than I thought I would, much to the dismay to my parents who think that I'm actually cleaning my room and packing up for college instead of typing/reading fanfiction all day. Anyways, this story I will say is mostly Aria/Noel. Even though I really don't like Noel, this story popped into my head, so I'm writing it. So here is chapter 3.**

**Ch. 3: Trying to Move On**

Aria woke up the next morning and looked at her phone, expecting a text from Ezra asking her what time she would be over, when she remembered what happened the night before, he broke up with her. The pain of realization hit Aria hard then, and she sent an S.O.S to the girls, who were over to her house in ten minutes. When they walked in, they girls saw Aria stuffing things into a big trash bag and heavy tears falling from her eyes. Aria hadn't seen or heard the girls walk in and she had been so busy trying to find things that reminded her of Ezra to get rid of that when she picked up the poem B-26, she just fell to the floor and kept on sobbing. This was when the girls made her presence known. "Aria, what's wrong? What happened?" Spencer asked her.

"W-we broke up. Or rather he broke u-up with m-me." Aria tried to say through her tears. After the girls got over their initial shock of hearing this, they asked Aria what happened that made them break up. She told them everything from when she got to the apartment, to her leaving. She told them that she would never take him back and told them why she didn't go straight back to them after she left his place. Aria then told them about the playground and who was there. "Noel showed up about 20 minutes after I got there, just as I was about to leave to come tell you guys what happened. He could tell that I was really upset about something and he asked me what was wrong. I didn't want to tell him, not after all the shit he had previously put Ezra and me through. But he told me that he was genuinely sorry, and guys, I believe him. I ended up telling him everything that happened after I left your place, and he was actually caring and he let me cry on his shoulder. He helped me feel at least a little bit better."

"Aria, are you serious? You can't trust Noel. He is still on our A list." Hanna said, trying to knock some sense into her friend.

"Han, A got rid of him for us, remember? And also, I don't think he could be A anymore after last night."

"And why is that, what else happened?" Emily asked. That is when Aria showed them the A text and the picture that went with it. All girls had the same reaction. "Oh my God, Aria, why would A think that you won't be single for long?" Emily spoke up after a minute of shocked silence.

"Well I, was um, thanking him for being such a nice friend for sitting and listening to my cry, and he pretty much told me that he still has feelings for me, and that he was sorry for what he had done and everything. Then when I realized what he was saying, I told him I needed to go and well I kissed him on the cheek and told him thank you again, then left." Aria told them quietly while looking down at her hands. And she then saw that she still had B-26 in her hands and started a new round of tears. "Guys, I don't care what you think of Noel, he is a good friend. But right now, I just want to get rid of any traces of Ezra ever being in my life." The three friends all stared uneasily at each other as they realized what their heart broken friend was doing. They had all agreed that Ezra was an ass, but they thought that maybe someday Aria might change her mind; all three of them saw that the two of them were meant for each other. So when Aria was going out to take the bag full Ezra reminders, the girls said not to worry, they would take care of it for them. Aria reluctantly agreed, not knowing that all of the stuff would be going into Hanna's closet for a long time.

After a lot of ice cream, magazines, and sad romantic movies later, Aria's phone started to ring, the ringtone she saved for only Ezra. She ignored it, but not five minutes later he tried again, this time Aria looked at the girls with a helpless look on her face and so Hanna picked up the phone and put it on speaker. "Hello, you have reached Aria Montgomery's phone. May I ask who is calling? Because she can't come to the phone because some jack ass just crushed her heart." All of the girls just looked and Hanna. Spencer and Emily almost burst out laughing, while Aria wanted to just curl up in the corner and die.

Ezra didn't know what to say then, he knew that the girls knew about them because Aria had told him after he got the job at Hollis that she wanted to be able to tell her friends and since he wasn't her teacher anymore, didn't mind. He managed to stumble something out though. "Hanna, I know she is there, just let me talk to her."

"Why would I let you do that? You don't deserve to talk to her after what you did to her." Hanna shot back at him.

"I wasn't thinking when I said what I did last night. I just want the chance to tell her how sorry I am for it."

"What? Were you drunk or something last night? Because you don't just say stuff like that, you knew exactly what you were saying when you broke up with her last night. Just leave Aria alone. She meant what she said when she said she didn't think she would ever take you back." Hanna retorted at him.

"Fine, I can see you won't let me talk to her. Just let her know how sorry I am, and that I still love her, I will always love her." He told Hanna, and then Hanna realized that he was still on speaker, and Aria had heard that last bit, she looked over at Aria, who had tears running down her face. Aria was using all the control she could not to yell out that she forgave him and how much she loved him.

"I'll tell her, Goodbye Mr. Fitz." Hanna told him and hung up the phone. The girls spent the majority of the day with Ezra, but when 7:00 came around the girls had to leave for reasons personal to them. Emily was going to help Spencer see Toby, and Hanna claimed to have a date with Caleb.

It was 7:30 when Hanna reached her destination of the apartment of Mr. Ezra Fitz. She needed to tell him stuff that she couldn't say in front of Aria. When Ezra opened the door, you could definitely say he was shocked to see who was on the other side. "What do you want Hanna? You made yourself clear on the phone earlier."

He started to close the door, but Hanna stopped him. She walked into the apartment before continued speaking. "I was only saying those things because Aria was sitting right next to me. You really hurt her Mr. Fitz, I know you might feel sorry, but you know how Aria is. I don't know if she was serious when she said she will never take you back, but it would definitely take a while. She can really shut someone out if she wants to, no matter how much it hurts. When you called earlier, you were actually on speaker and Aria heard everything, and I could tell that she was using all of her self-control to not grab the phone from me and forgive you."

"What is the point in this conversation? You have completely lost me." Ezra told her, somewhat frustrated.

"The point is, let her have her space. She will come back to you when she is ready. It is obvious to anyone who has seen the two of you together that you two are meant for each other. Just let her move on for now, she'll come back. I don't know when, but she will. So, my advice, try and move on as well. Even if it hurts like hell, it would be better than pining for her." Hanna didn't let Ezra have a chance to say anything back to that, she just got up and left the apartment.

**~~~PLL PLL~~~**

When Monday came around, Aria dragged herself out of bed, and attempted to look somewhat decent. She didn't know why though, it isn't like she was going to try to impress anyone. School wasn't that exciting. It was the same boring old classes and the same boring people. She didn't pay attention to anything or anyone. Aria's life went like this for the next few weeks. She really only talked to her three closest friends, and on occasion she would talk to Noel. He had turned out to be a really good friend after the break up. It still hurt all the time, someone would say something or she would see something that reminded her of him and she would start crying again, but slowly, Aria started to live again. And she slowly found herself moving on, and seeing that she could maybe, just maybe live without Ezra. That is, until her parents invited him over for dinner, exactly one month after the break up.

**AN: I thought I would leave it at that. What do you think will happen at this dinner? I hope you liked this chapter. It was kinda hard for me to write. But, I got through it lol. Please Review and tell me what you think. It would mean a lot **

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own PLL, that honor belongs to Sara Shepard and ABC Family.**


	4. Ch 4: Awkward Dinner

**AN: Hey everyone, I hope you like this chapter, I got some great ideas for the dinner scene from some readers and I will try and work with some aspects of all of them. I know some of you are begging for her to take back Ezra, but I will say, it won't happen for a while. Yes, it will happen because I'm a HUGE Ezria fan. And stories just have to have a happy ending for them. But I'm kinda liking Noel today (I know shocking….but I can't help it, I just read the books again haha), so that is the majority of the story is Aria/Noel. So here is chapter 4.**

**Ch. 4: Awkward Dinner**

"Hey, Aria, wait up!" Noel shouted down the hallway as Aria was trying to get out of the school and back home.

She turned around and saw him a long ways down the hall and didn't want to wait in the crowded hallway. "Meet me in the parking lot!" She yelled back to him and he gave her a thumbs up to let her know that he had heard her. She got outside and went to wait by her car, which also happened to be parked 3 cars down from Noel's car. She waited for about five minutes before Noel had caught up with her.

"Hey Aria." He told her. "How are you feeling today?" He was meaning in general, but the way it came out sounded like how she was feeling about the break up. Aria knew what he meant, but it was still hard. She let it slide though and answered both meanings of the question.

"I'm doing pretty well, I guess. It has exactly one month and it still hurts like hell, but I'm starting to get over it. Though, I think it would be easier to move on if I weren't reminded of him every damn English class. It seems like we can't go one class period without someone bringing him up, and the rare times we do, I remember times he and I would just hang out and talk in the classroom." Aria told him truthfully.

"It sounds like you just need a night away from all Fitz related things." Noel told her.

"You have no idea how much I need that." Aria responded.

"Can I help in any way?" Noel looked like he started to get nervous, was he trying to ask her on a date?

"Is this your way of asking me on a date, Noel?" Aria looked at him and chuckled slightly. He didn't even need to answer before she knew it was.

"Uh-only if you want it to be. If you aren't ready to date again, I understand. It can just be two friends hanging out getting dinner if you want it to be." He responded, hoping he wouldn't get shot down.

"I would actually like it to be a date." Aria told him smiling. Noel smiled back and the two made plans to go to dinner outside of Rosewood, just so they wouldn't be interrupted at dinner by people from school. "That sounds good; pick me up at 7:00?" She asked him.

"You got it, see you then." Noel answered, as he opened her car door for her.

Aria drove home with a smile on her face. She had a date tonight, with a guy she actually kind of liked. Nothing could go wrong. Though, that thought swiftly went out the window when she got home and told her mom her plans. "Sorry Aria, but you can't go out tonight." Her mother told her in an apologetic voice.

"Why the hell can't I. I haven't been out on a date in a while. Why can't I, just give me a good reason." Aria semi yelled at her mother.

"Well, your father called about ten minutes ago to let me know that he invited Mr. Fitz over for dinner tonight. So the whole family will be here. Besides, you haven't seen Ezra since he left rosewood four months ago; I remember he was your favorite teacher." Ella told her.

"Wait, Mr. Fitz is coming he-here?" Aria asked her mother, she didn't just hear that name come out of her mother's mouth.

"Yeah, he is. Is that a problem?" Her mother asked when she saw how pale her daughter's face went.

"No, of course it isn't a problem. Why would there be a problem?" Aria quickly recovered from her initial shock, and was now working on covering up her pain. "Why the all of a sudden invite though?"

"Well your father said that he saw Ezra at work the other day and said that he was looking pretty upset over something. And they went out for a drink after work that day and apparently Ezra just had a bad break up with his girlfriend that he had been pretty serious with, and there were a lot of misunderstandings, but she still won't take him back, which I don't understand because he is a great guy, but that is beside the point. When your dad saw him today, Ezra wasn't doing much better, and found out that it's been exactly one month since the breakup. Your father decided that he didn't want Ezra to have to be alone tonight, so he invited him over for dinner." Ella informed Aria.

Aria couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ezra told her dad all of that? What the hell? _Don't get over worked, he broke up with you. He doesn't have the right to affect you like this anymore._ Aria told herself. "Well, since Noel is busy the rest of the week, do you think that he could just join us for dinner tonight too? I really want to go out with him. Then maybe after Mr. Fitz leaves, Noel and I could go out for a little while for dessert."

Aria could tell that her mom was thinking it over, but she finally agreed. "Yeah, I guess that is okay with me. I will call your father and ask him though." Her mother quickly made the call, and after a few minutes Aria had the agreement of both her parents.

Aria knew that she would need the back up with this dinner, and Noel already knew everything, and since they were already going out tonight, she knew he would be able to come to her rescue. When Aria got to her room, she was calling Noel. After he picked up, Aria couldn't control her upset, anger, hurt, and all of the feelings she was feeling at the moment. "Hey, Noel, so you know how you said I needed a Fitz-free evening? Well that can't happen now, because my parents invited him over for dinner, and they won't let me miss it. Damn it, I didn't need to be reminded of him, especially today." Aria fumed.

"I'm sorry, Aria, is there anything I can do to help?" Noel asked, you could hear the disappointment in his voice. He had really been looking forward to his date with her that evening, and now they couldn't have one all because of him. _That man really knows how to mess stuff up for me. _

"Yeah, can you come over for dinner too? I can't face him alone. I need support, and my mother said that you could come too if you want, you know since I can't actually go out with you tonight." Aria asked, and you could hear the almost pleading in her voice.

"Is that a smart idea, Aria? Everyone knows that he and I are definitely not friends. What if something were to slip up, by anyone?" Noel was hesitant, understandably.

"I don't know if it is smart or not, but I want you there tonight. I need somebody who actually knows what happened, and can be there for me. Please Noel; will you come to dinner tonight? We can go out together afterwards for ice cream if you want. We can go out on our real date this weekend." Aria was pleading by this point, she wanted Noel there, partly because of what she told Noel, and partly because she wanted to make Ezra jealous and let him know that she has moved on, even if she hasn't.

"Yeah, I will Aria. I wouldn't leave you to deal with this alone. I'm here for you. What time do you want me there?"

"Hang on, let me go ask?" Aria ran down the stairs to go find her mother. "Hey mom, what time should I tell-?" Aria didn't finish her sentence because the second she walked into the living room and looked right into the face of the man who had broken her heart. "I'll be right back." She ran to the stairs and then spoke onto the phone, where Noel was waiting. "Come over now, he is already here." Noel told her that he would be there in ten minutes. "Okay, see you soon."

When Aria walked back into the living room, she tried to ignore the look that she knew Ezra was giving her. "Mom, sorry about that, I realized that I didn't turn off my music and so I had to turn it off." Aria lied.

"That's fine Aria. Now, don't be rude, say hi to Ezra. It has been four months since you have seen him." If only her mother only knew the whole story.

"Uh-right. Hello Mr. Fitz, it's um, nice seeing you again." Aria told him awkwardly, avoiding his gaze. She knew that she wouldn't be able to look him in the eye, without something bad happening. She didn't know what it would be; she just knew that it wouldn't be good.

"Aria, I'm not your teacher anymore, you can call me Ezra if you want to. And yeah it is good to see you again, it has been a while." Ezra replied back, trying to get Aria to pay him some attention, even if it was only slightly.

"Uh, okay." This was the only response Aria could come up with at the moment. This was getting to be really awkward. Aria knew that she was about to make it slightly more awkward, but she needed to let her mother know that Noel would be here soon. "So mom, Noel said he would be over soon, he just had a few things to do at home first." Aria didn't need to even look at Ezra to know what he was thinking.

"That's fine. I'm sorry your date got turned into a family dinner with your old teacher. Does Noel know that Ezra is here for dinner as well?" Ella asked her daughter.

Aria could feel the look that Ezra was giving her. It was a look of hurt, confusion, sadness, and a small hint of fear. Aria didn't want to answer the question, but she knew she had to. "Uh, yeah he does, I told him that you guys invited uh, Ezra to dinner and that you wanted the whole family here and basically what you told me earlier."

"Okay, that sounds good. Well when your brother and father get home and Noel gets here we can eat. Oh, Ezra, you know Noel Kahn, right?" Ella asked him and Aria was afraid of what the answer might be.

"Uh, yes, I do know him. I was his teacher as well. I'm assuming that he is joining us then?" Ezra asked, trying not to sound hurt, but Aria heard it, and it was oblivious to Ella.

"Yes, he and Aria had a date tonight, but instead they are going to stay and eat with us. They were just going to postpone the date, but the two of them are busy on different nights this week, so when Aria asked if Noel could join us I agreed." Ella answered before walking into the kitchen to finish up dinner, leaving Ezra and Aria alone.

To say that it was awkward would be an understatement. Ezra wanted to know why she would date the man who tried to ruin not only his happiness but hers as well. "I thought you hated him?" This was the first thing that that was spoken between the two of them.

"I did, but I don't anymore. He is actually a very good friend and he was there for me when I needed a friend." Aria didn't want to be having this conversation, so she was really happy when Noel came up to the door at that exact second and the second the doorbell rang she yelled out, "I'LL GET IT!" She opened the door, looked behind her then slipped outside. "Thank God you're here, my mom just left the two of us alone, and it was beyond awkward. He knows you're here now, oh he is not happy, and that's obvious. Damn it, Noel, I'm letting him get to me. Please do something to try and help me get through this horrible evening. I wish we could just ditch, but I would get in so much trouble."

Aria was rambling, they both knew it, and Noel just chuckled and told her to calm down. "Aria, it's ok. I'm here, how bad could things be? He won't try anything, will he?"

"If he knows what is good for him, he won't." She responded sourly. With that said the two of them walked back into the Montgomery house to face an incredibly uncomfortable evening. "Mom, Noel is here." Aria called out when she closed the door.

"Just go take him to the living room. Talk with Ezra, I'm finishing up dinner. Your dad just called, they will be here in five minutes." Ella called out.

When the two walked back into the living room, you could cut the tension with a knife. Ezra was staring at them with an obvious dislike at the fact they were together. Noel was glaring at Ezra because of what he did to Aria. And Aria was staring at the wall opposite of the two, not wanting to get into anything. Ezra was the first to break the silence between them. You could tell he was upset with what he said. "Really, Aria, out of all the guys at Rosewood, you had to choose _him_? You know you can't trust Noel." Ezra said in a hurt anger, motioning to Noel.

Aria shot back at him with a similar question. "Really, Ezra, are you going to try and pass judgment on which person I choose or choose not to date? You don't get any say in this. You broke up with me, remember? And I can, too, trust Noel, so don't say I can't because of your one bad involvement with him. While, yes, there was a time that I did not trust him, he has since then given me reason to trust him again."

"Mr. Fitz, you don't like me and I don't like you; everyone knows this, but do you think we could at least try and be civil to each other while we are both guests in the Montgomery home? We wouldn't want to be rude to Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery after they invited us over." Noel told him, as much as he hated Ezra, he wasn't going to be the reason for it to end badly. "If you want to beat me up for what I did a few months ago; fine, go ahead. Just wait until tomorrow. But know this," Noel stepped forward closer to Ezra and whispered something that only Ezra could hear (much to Aria's dismay). "One month ago, I walked up to a park and found a very upset Aria Montgomery. I then found out the girl I like had just had her heart broken into a million different pieces. She is just now, starting to fully move on. So if anyone wants to do anything, I want to beat you up for what you did to her. I may not know the whole entire story, but I know a whole damn lot of it." He then backed up and spoke normally again. "So, Mr. Fitz, now that we have cleared that up, let's just enjoy the evening with the Montgomery's."

Ezra was about to respond, but just then the front door opened and in walked Mike and Byron. At the same moment, Ella walked back into the living room saying that dinner was ready. Everyone quickly made their way to the Dining Room, and took their seats. She didn't know how it happened, but Aria ended up right next to Ezra, and across from Noel with Mike sitting next to Noel. Aria was not enjoying this dinner at all. Ezra was talking to both of her parents about anything and everything and he was purposely bringing up subject that he knew Aria would want to comment on. Aria had managed to refrain for the most part, but every few minutes, she would find herself commenting.

Noel was in a conversation with Mike, about lacrosse, but would constantly find his gaze going over to Aria. He could see how uncomfortable she was sitting right next to Mr. Fitz. But Noel was not blind though. He could see how much Aria still loved Ezra and it was hurting her having to act like nothing had ever happened between them. _God, I hope she can get over him someday and give me a real chance. I could treat her so much better than he ever did._ Noel hadn't realized how long he had quit paying attention to Mike and was having all his attention to Aria, until he felt a slight slap on his arm. "Noel, dude, I get it, my sister is pretty, but it doesn't mean that you should zone the world out and focus solely on her." Mike told him, slightly annoyed and slightly amused.

"What?" Noel came back to the real world, to find that the entire table was staring at him, silently. "Oh, I'm sorry; I guess I just got lost in thought for a minute." He looked to Aria, who had a faint blush and a slight smile on her face. Seeing her smile, and knowing it was because of him, made Noel grin. Aria caught on the reason of his grin, and caught his attention once more (which wasn't hard) and winked at him. This caused Noel to grin even more, before attempting to return his attention back to Mike. Though before he fully returned to Mike, he caught a glimpse of Mr. Fitz, who looked as if he wanted to kill Noel.

Ezra, was overjoyed at the fact that he was the one who got to sit next to Aria, but she could tell that she did not share this enthusiasm, she avoided looking and talking to him. The few times that she did however, were pained and Ezra could see Aria mentally slapping herself for doing so. Ezra had been secretly watching her all night, and he could see that Aria still loved him. _I'm going to do all that I can to win her back. I love her so much. I don't know how I will live without her. _Ezra was feeling fairly confident that he would be able get her back somewhat soon. That was before the whole exchange that happened after Mike caught Noel staring at Aria. Ezra saw the wink that Aria sent to Noel. This sent Ezra almost over the edge. How he was able to keep calm, he would never know. All he knew is that Aria used to wink at him like that in class and it killed him to see it be given to someone that was not him. He sent a death glare over to Noel and Noel saw it, and chose to ignore it.

Aria had never been in such an awkward place in her life. Her ex-boyfriend/ex-teacher was sitting right next to her, acting as nice as anything. He almost boyfriend (she hoped) was sitting directly across from her trying to not focus on the fact that Ezra wasn't in the room. Aria knew that she was still in love with Ezra, but she also knew that she couldn't ever go back to him. She also knew that she really liked Noel, and that Ezra hated him (which was a bonus). She did admit to herself that she was finally ready to start getting over Ezra and the fact that Noel showed interest helped. She started being around Noel more often, actually hoping that Ezra would notice them and be jealous. And while, she was still hoping Noel would make him jealous, and she could see that it was, she started to really like Noel. _I am such a bitch. I'm in love with one guy, and I'm doing all I can to make him jealous. I like another guy and I'm using him to make the other jealous. _Aria knew that Ezra saw the wink she gave Noel, and she did see how he reacted, which made her all the more proud, but guilty.

The rest of dinner went by with very little exchanges between the three. Though, how her parent's never picked up on anything they'll never know. The same goes with Mike. The three constantly all shared all kinds of looks and not subtle ones either. But eventually, the time came for Ezra to leave. He claimed to have papers to grade, but in reality, he just couldn't be around Aria anymore unless he wanted to do or say something that could cause some issues.

Five minutes after Ezra left, Noel and Aria left as well for their dessert. The car ride to the local ice cream parlor was silent. After the two of them got their ice cream and they started eating, Noel broke the silence. "So, I guess, that went well."

Aria couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yeah, I guess so. Even with all the death glares and unspoken threats shared by all three of us." Noel agreed with that with a nod of his head and a laugh. "Thank you, so much, for being there with me tonight. It really meant a lot that you would do that for me."

"Anytime, Aria. I mean that. If you ever need me to be there if he is ever around, let me know."

"I know that, thank you." Aria smiled at him. Soon after that, the two finished their ice cream and Noel took Aria back home. "I wish we could have had this be our actual date, but I still had a good time, after dinner." She told him.

"Well, maybe we can try for our real date Saturday night?" Noel asked her hopefully.

"I would like that." Aria answered. Noel then walked Aria up to her door. "Thank you again for tonight Noel, I had fun. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow." Noel said then he took a risk, and kissed her softly yet quickly on the lips and left, leaving Aria to stare after for a second in confusion.

Aria had liked the kiss, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to kiss Noel yet, she wanted to take things a little bit slower than that. _But isn't it usual for a kiss after a date? Well this wasn't a date, well it kind of was. Ah, damn it. _Aria's head was full of confusion, and she went upstairs to start working on her homework. Though, she didn't get much done because of all the thoughts running through her head. She eventually gave up and just started writing. When she finished she had five pages, front and back, written about her feelings for Ezra and the break-up, her feelings towards Noel and what could possibly be there, and what she could do. Aria knew she wanted Ezra back, but she vowed never to take him back even though she loved him more than life. In the end, Aria decided that she was going to give Noel and actual chance. Maybe, just maybe, she could start to develop real, actual, and true feelings for him as well.

**AN: Well here is chapter 4. I hope you liked it. Sorry, it took a while to get it up. I got half way through the chapter and I just got stuck. It took me a few days to get it going again…and in the end it was the new episode that got me back to writing, I knew, sort of, where I wanted to go with it. And I finally got there. Now, don't be mad with the ending of the chapter. Things will work out in the end, even if it takes a while, it will get there. Speaking of the new episode, can I just say how much I just LOVED the final Ezria scene? I was cheering. I just think it wasn't totally smart for them to be making out in the school parking lot, even he is no longer her teacher…questions could get asked. Haha oh well, it was an amazing scene **

**Thanks so much to HarrylovesGinny09 for helping me with the chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Pretty Little Liars. As much as I may wish it, I don't. **


	5. Ch 5: The Next Few Encounters

**AN: Sorry my updates are being very blah lately. Life is getting so busy and on top of that I'm getting a serious case of writers block. For this chapter getting written you can thank HarrylovesGinny09. She gave me the idea for this chapter, and an idea for an upcoming chapter. After this chapter though, idk when I'll be able to update next. My parents are getting on my case about getting my room packed up since I move in 2 weeks, so they want me to spend more time packing/cleaning than reading all the fan fiction that I read. Just saying, I spend pretty much all day reading on this website. Lol that and watching clips of PLL on youtube haha. Speaking of clips, has anyone seen the Canadian Promo for next week's episode? HOLY CRAP! It is going to be soooo intense. I can't wait.**

**Anyways, here is chapter 5. Read and review please.**

**Ch. 5: The Next Few Encounters**

One more month had passed since the night of the crazy dinner at Aria's house. Since then, Aria had seen Ezra twice. Once, while she was out with her friends at the Grille. And another one at the, can you believe it, bookstore. The first encounter happened only a few days after the dinner. Ezra walked into the Grille and saw Aria first, and was about to walk over to say something when he saw that she was surrounded by her best friends, all who had seen him, and gave him a death glare. Aria saw their looks and looked to her left and saw what, well who they were glaring at. Aria's eyes went wide, and she looked like she was going to stand up and say something to him, but then thought better of it and turned back to her food, and told her friends to leave it alone.

The second time they ran into each other was about three weeks after that. Aria ran to the bookstore just outside of Rosewood, hoping to avoid Ezra, while she was looking for a new book to read. She was in the mood for a mystery, but at the same time she was interested in a love story. She was just looking through some books when, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Ezra walking into the store. _Oh just my damn luck, I go somewhere to avoid someone, and I end up going to where I will run into them. I can't leave the store without him noticing me._ Aria pretended not to notice and picked up a book at random, pretending to read the summery when she heard his voice. "Aria?"

"Uh-hi, Ezra. What are you doing here?" She asked him awkwardly, wishing to be anywhere but there.

"Well, it turns out that my copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird _can only be opened and read so many times before it gets so worn out. I am here to buy a new copy, before my current one completely falls apart." He told her at an attempt of humor, which failed as he realized that he would read the book with her all the time. "Uh, what about you? What are you doing here?"

Aria was wondering if things could get any more awkward, then she looked at the book that she was holding. _Unbreak My Heart _by Teresa Hill. Ezra at that moment looked at the book in her hand as well. "I'm just looking for a new book to read, I was in the mood for a mystery, and this was the first book I picked up." _The title is completely random and has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you broke my heart. _She added to herself. But she could still see some hurt in his eyes. She knew that he thought she looked for a book like that on purpose. Then she noticed that it mentioned that it was a love story on the cover and internally groaned. She needed to get out of here; it was getting way to awkward. "Uh, Ezra I got to go, I have a date with Noel tonight, I don't want to be late." She then ran away, quickly paid for the book and left the store, leaving a dumbstruck Ezra in her wake.

Ezra didn't really know what had happened. He was trying to be polite, and not let his feelings for her show, but when they both saw the cover that she had picked up, things got awkward really quickly. A love story called _Unbreak My Heart_ Ezra felt somehow that Aria was still struggling with their break up. _Why can't she just come back to me? She loves me. I know she does. Or else she wouldn't have made such a big deal over the name of that book. _Ezra had similar thoughts like this going through his head the rest of the day.

The two month mark of their break up came and Ezra was out around the town trying to keep his mind occupied, when he ran into Jackie in town. "Hey Ezra, how are you?" Jackie asked him, trying to hide her excitement of running into him.

"I'm doing pretty good, I guess. What about you? How have you been? How are your classes going?" Ezra asked her. In the last few weeks, he had been running into her more and more. He decided that he should try and be her friend again since they were now co-workers. It would only make things worse if he completely ignored her at work. To be honest, he liked talking to her again. She had been one of his really good friends up until she broke off their engagement.

"Oh, you know, classes are the same as ever. I have been doing pretty good besides that." She responded back to them. The two had been conversing easily for a good ten minutes when she looked over and saw someone that caught her eye. "Hey, isn't that Byron Montgomery's daughter? I have met her a few times around campus, she's pretty nice. Though, she always seems to act like she is upset when she is around me." She told him.

Ezra looked over to where Jackie pointed and saw both Aria and Noel walking together hand in hand. "Uh, yeah that's Aria. I had her as a student at Rosewood before I came to Hollis, she is really smart. I know her pretty well because I'm really good friends with her parents" He answered, wanting to change the subject.

"We should go say hi to her then." Jackie suggested and she started walking towards Aria.

"We shouldn't interrupt. She looks busy right now." Ezra told her.

"Oh, come on, it's two of your old students. And see look, they have seen us too. Now it would be rude not to go and say hello." Jackie said, as she grabbed Ezra's arm and led them over to where Aria and Noel were looking over at them.

"Aria, hey, how are you? It's nice running into you again." Jackie told her; oblivious to the fact that Aria really didn't like Jackie.

"Oh, um, I'm great. Noel, this is Jackie Molina. She teaches at Hollis with Mr. Fitz and my dad. Jackie, this is my boyfriend, Noel Kahn." Ezra had been taking a drink of water, but when the word "boyfriend" came up he almost started choking.

"You okay Ezra?" Jackie asked him with some concern on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I-uh just tried to drink more water than I could swallow I guess." Even though Aria and Noel both knew that was a lie. He was reacting to the fact that Noel was Aria's boyfriend. After he had recovered from the initial shock, Ezra was able to talk again. "So, Aria, when did you and Noel start going out? When I was at your house last month you guys weren't together." Ezra asked her somewhat truthfully. He couldn't exactly say what he was thinking because he didn't want Jackie to become suspicious of anything.

"Well, we-uh were dating for a while, but we officially became boyfriend and girlfriend last week." Aria told them, wishing she was anywhere but where she actually was.

Noel, who noticed her discomfort, spoke up. "Well, we would like to stay and talk, but we actually have plans and we don't want to be late. It was nice meeting you Jackie. Goodbye, Mr. Fitz." Then Noel led them away and over to Noels car, they got in and drove away.

"Well, that was interesting. Don't you think so Ezra?" Jackie asked a few minutes after they two had left and they were walking towards their own cars.

"Yeah, it was. Especially because I always got the feeling that Aria hated Noel. Oh, well, it's not my place." He said mostly to himself, remembering what Aria had told him a month earlier. "Hey Jackie, do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow night?" He asked her. If Aria could be with the one person that Ezra hates, then he could be with the one person that Aria hates. _Wow, maybe I am a jackass. I'm basically going to use my ex-fiancée to make the girl I currently love jealous. _Ezra thought to himself when Jackie responded that she would love to. "Great, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you then, Ezra." Jackie told him kissing him on the cheek and walking off.

"Well this will be interesting." Ezra told himself while getting into his car to drive back to his apartment. _I only hope that I can steer clear of Aria while on my date tomorrow night. Oh God, I just made a date with Jackie. This really will be interesting._ Ezra drove home, and tried to process what was going on and what he had just gotten himself into. In the end, he decided that just a dinner with Jackie couldn't do that much harm. Everything would turn out alright in the end. Well at least he hoped it would.

**AN: Eh, idk how I feel about the chapter on a whole, but I liked parts of it haha. But hey, record for me. I got both of my stories updated today, plus another story, which I haven't decided if it's a one-shot or not. It was, but people are telling me to continue it. Lol anyways. I hope you like this chapter, it is actually going to be important come later in the story. Please review **


	6. Ch 6: Date Night

**AN: Hey people of the world. I am sorry for not updating sooner, but as I've said, I'm in the process of moving and my parents are like you need to pack and not spend all day on your computer. So….yeah. I'm gonna let you know now, this will probably be my last update for a while because I just don't have the time to be writing while I'm trying to move. I'll be able to do some while driving across the country, but not tonz. I'm hoping to be all settled in my apartment by the end of the month, so I'll be able update more, but then I have school and work by then. Don't worry, I'll find time to update. Anyways, this chapter goes out to my awesome friend Ziva (not her real name) aka ****virgo93911; she is always on me for getting stuff written. Most of the time, you will be able to thank her for my updates, because she is the one that is always telling me to write…and I do the same to her lol. She writes too (nudge nudge, wink wink…go read her story it's an NCIS one called "Girls' Night Out Gone Wrong." Lol it's awesome). Anyways…enough of the rambling…here is chapter 6. Thanks again to Ziva and to ****HarrylovesGinny09 for ideas on this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER…I don't own Pretty Little Liars. Oh yeah, and the book I mentioned in the last chapter…it is a real book, I don't own that either. It is a good book though.**

**Ch. 6: Date Night**

"Well that was…uncomfortable." Aria told Noel once they were both in his car driving away. "So what are these plans we have tonight? I didn't know of them." Aria told Noel, giggling slightly.

"Well, it was the first thing that could come to my mind at the moment. I could tell that it was getting a bit awkward for you so I just told them that to get you away. Why, do you not want to have plans with me tonight?" He asked her slightly joking, slightly hurt.

"I would love to have plans with you tonight, but tonight I already have plans with the girls. We haven't been able to just hang out as the four of us in the last few months with all the stupid Ian disappearance and now that we are actually able to hang out again, we wanted to just have a girl's night. It that alright?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be okay? It's not like it was the best notice to 'have plans' and besides, we have dinner plans for tomorrow night. Also, I understand that you need time with your friends." Noel told Aria smiling softly at her. "Speaking of your friends, have they come around to us yet? Why don't they like me anyways, they all treat me like…like I can't be trusted."

"I think they are starting to come around, I'm not sure though." Aria told him hesitantly, she knew the reason the girls acted like that, she herself used to act like that. The four of them were convinced that Noel was A for a few weeks after Hanna had been hit by the car and Noel had blackmailed Ezra. Though, Aria wouldn't tell him that they all used to think he stalked them, so she came up with something else to tell them, which was part of the truth. "It's just that they really liked Ezra and me as a couple and they knew about the whole blackmail thing, I still don't think that they are over it, even though I am. The girls know how to hold grudges."

"Is there anything that I could do to get them to trust me or even like me again?" Noel asked, and Aria liked how he was trying so hard to be accepted by her friends, it meant a lot to her.

"Just be the person you are. Let them see what I see and I think that would help. Maybe even tell them what you told me that night at the park. Tell them how sorry you are for it all. I think it would help. But, other than that, just be you and they'll come around." She informed him as he drove her home. When they pulled up to her house, she leaned over and kissed him softly. "Thank you for a fun afternoon. I had a great time, I'll text you later." They said goodbye, and Aria went into her home to get ready to spend the night at Spencer's home.

**~~~PLL PLL~~~**

The next night found Aria and Noel sitting at a small yet wonderful Italian restaurant on the outer edges of Rosewood. The two of them were conversing easily and they were enjoying their food. "So, how was your day with the girls?" Noel asked her.

"It went really well. I think they are finally coming around. They were asking about you and how things are going. Well, Spencer and Emily were, Hanna is still taking time. This really shocks me actually. She is the one who wanted us to be together in the first place, but ever since Ezra and I broke up, she has been acting weirder than normal for her about it. I don't know why, but I have the feeling she still wants me to be with him. I don't know what to do about it." Aria told him, she needed to vent about her feelings towards her friend. "She is really frustrating me. First, she hates the idea of Ezra and me dating, then she hates the idea that we break up. Now she hates the idea of you and I are together. I wish she could make up her mind about who she wants me to be with, not that what she thinks really matters." Though, little did Aria know that Hanna actually was turning out to be really good friends with Ezra ever since she went to see him the night after the break up. Hanna was still convinced that Aria and Ezra belonged together, even if Aria couldn't see it.

"Well, it sounds like she is just looking out for you. She has seen you get hurt and she wants to prevent it. I can see where she is coming from, even if I don't really agree with her reasoning. Don't worry Aria, she'll come around eventually. At least you have Spencer and Emily coming around. Maybe that will help Hanna come around too." Noel said in a reassuring tone that was able to calm Aria down about her friend.

"Thank you, Noel. You seem to always know what to say to make me feel better." She told him smiling. The two then turned to other topics. They talked about school, sports, and Aria told him some more about Iceland, which Noel loved hearing about.

"You really liked Iceland didn't you? The way you talk about it, it's obvious that you miss it." He told her.

"Yeah, I kind of discovered who I am there and who I want to be. I would love to go back there someday to visit, I don't know, maybe I could live there again someday. But, that would be years in the future." Aria explained to Noel, then quickly switched topics, because she remembered that she and Ezra would sometimes talk about visiting Iceland together after Aria graduated high school.

Noel seemed to know that there was something about Iceland that made her remember some weird memory of her and Ezra embraced the quick subject change and soon all thoughts of Ezra were dismissed from their minds, well they were for a few minutes at least.

Five minutes later, Aria happened to look over across the restaurant and her eyes grew wide as she saw who had just walked in; Ezra and Jackie. _What the hell, why is he here with Jackie? He always assured me that they were completely over, forever._ Aria thought to herself, but then realized that she shouldn't even care, when she had a great boyfriend sitting across the table from her. She was just looking away when Ezra's eyes landed on her and his eyes grew just as wide as Aria's. "What the hell?" Aria whispered to herself.

"What is it?" Noel asked turning to look towards the door, spotting the couple that caught Aria's attention. "Oh my God, seriously? Why is he always happening to be where we are? Aria, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I really hate him right now, he is always ruining our time together."

"I know what you mean, Noel. I hate him just as much. Just ignore him, there isn't much he can do right now." She told him, even though her gaze couldn't leave Ezra's for long. Finally she tore her gaze away and looked over to Jackie, who looked, in a word, stunning. Jealousy all of a sudden took over Aria. She had to get out of this place, and fast. "Noel, can we just leave, I don't think I can stand being here with them anymore, especially when she is here. I really can't stand her."

Noel was surprised to say the least when Aria said that she couldn't stand to be in the same room as Jackie. Ezra, yes he would expect Aria to want to get away from him, but why get away from Jackie. Then it hit him, Aria was jealous. Noel knew that Aria still had some feelings for Ezra, but seeing her react like this with this woman, really hurt. So he did the only thing he could think of, he kissed Aria. He kissed her right in plain sight of Ezra, a nice long but quick passionate kiss. "Yes, of course we can get out of here. Let me just grab the check." He told her, taking a quick glance at Ezra, who had been seated within Noel's eyesight.

Ezra, when he saw the kiss that Noel gave, sent an ice cold glare at Noel. Noel just took it and turned his attention back to Aria, but not before giving Ezra an 'I win' smirk. "Excuse me, Jackie, I need to use the restroom real quick." Ezra stood up and went to the restroom. _Why the hell am I getting so damn upset? Oh, right, I'm still so in love with Aria it hurts. I hate seeing her with Noel. Though, I shouldn't be that jealous. I'm here with Jackie, who looks incredible. And, she is an amazing person. _Ezra had so many thoughts running through his mind, but he realized that he needed to get back to Jackie. So he quickly washed his hands and went back, to find that Aria and Noel had left and Jackie was sitting there patiently, looking through the menu. "Sorry about that." He told her.

"That's okay." She told him. Jackie couldn't shake the feeling that there was something going on between Ezra and Aria, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She was tempted to ask him, but she was afraid of what his reaction might be. So they started talking about work and college memories. Soon it felt like it had when they had been together, except for the fact that Ezra still seemed upset over seeing Aria with Noel. "Ezra, I have a question for you, I hope you don't get upset about it." Ezra looked confused but let her continue. "Why did you seem so upset about Aria and Noel being together? You weren't happy when we saw them yesterday, and then when he kissed her when we walked in, you looked like you wanted to murder him. What's going on?"

This question caught Ezra off guard. Had he really been that obvious? _What do I say, it's not like I can tell her the truth? But maybe the truth would be smart. How about the half-truth? _That is what Ezra finally decided. "Well, Aria was always my favorite student, she's a great person and we were once really good friends. After I left Rosewood, we would hang out sometimes. We got into a huge argument though, about two months ago and have hardly talked since then. I still care for her though. The thing that bugged me the most though, is that I just don't trust Noel. He and I definitely don't get along; in fact we both have a mutual agreement that we don't like each other. I always thought that Aria had never liked him either and it shocked me to find out that they were dating, and I don't like the idea. That's all." Ezra told her, it kind of felt good to talk about it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ezra. I didn't realize that you didn't get along. Is that why you were so hesitant to say hi to them yesterday?" Ezra told her that yeah it was why. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize.

"It's okay, Jackie. It's all in the past now, nothing I can do about it." Ezra told her, but knowing him that it was all a lie. It was for sure not okay. He loved Aria and even though it was in the past and he felt like there was nothing he could do about it, he was not okay with it. But, it was something he was just going to have to deal with.

The two went on to have a nice evening together, and Ezra found himself asking her on another date for the next week. Maybe, just maybe, he could give them another shot. And also, maybe, just maybe, he could start moving on from Aria.

**AN: And here ya go. I hope you liked it. It took me forever to get it written, if it weren't for Ziva giving me a deadline, it probably wouldn't be up. lol. Again, idk when I'll be able to update next. But, thanks for reading, I hope to update within the next week. Review please, I'll love ya forever haha. **


	7. Ch 7: An Unforgettable Day

**AN: So here is an apology for how long it has taken me to update again. I have been way super busy with moving and things like that. But I am finally getting settled and I'm having more free time. Anyways, so this story, for where I want to go with it, I need to skip over some time. So this chapter is going to take place a bit into the future. By a bit, I mean about a year. So here is chapter 7. Please review, reviews make me happy. Oh and this chapter is going to be told from Hanna's POV, but still in 3****rd**** person.**

**DISCLAIMER! Yeah I know, I don't own Pretty Little Liars**

**Ch. 7: An Unforgettable Day**

Hanna was walking down the streets of Rosewood, noticing all that had transpired within the last year. All of her friends were happy in their relationships; well most of them were anyways. Hanna, herself was in a very awesome relationship, but not with Caleb, the two had broken up five months after Aria and Ezra because Hanna had met someone else. Emily was with Maya now that Maya had returned and they were extremely happy with each other, Spencer was with Toby and the two were inseparable and her parents finally let her see him again after months of sneaking around. The next was Aria, who was still with Noel. Hanna told Aria that she was happy and fine with Noel, but in reality, she was still hoping that Aria would go back to Ezra. Aria was telling Hanna and the rest of the girls that she had completely moved on from Ezra and that Noel was who she loved, but Hanna knew better. She saw the pain that always flashed through Aria's eyes whenever Ezra's name was brought up.

Hanna was also thinking about Ezra. He had repeatedly told Hanna that he, too, was over Aria and that he was happy with Jackie. They had fixed their relationship and he was in love with her even more than he had been before they broke off their engagement. But, Hanna was no fool. She saw the pain in his eyes as well when Aria was brought up. And most of the time, he was the one that brought her up.

If you had told Hanna a year ago that by that time next year she was going to be best friends with her former English teacher and her best friend's ex-boyfriend, she would have laughed in your face and responded with a "Yeah, right." But since the break-up a year ago, Hanna was the one to help Ezra move on and the two had a strange bond which formed an even stranger friendship. Naturally, Hanna couldn't tell her friends about her friendship with Ezra, since they had all agreed that they hated him for breaking Aria's heart, but she didn't really care. She heard both sides of the story, and knew everything and she personally believed that Ezra did nothing wrong, just said the wrong thing in a feeling of anger. Aria was the one who blew things up, she refused to even talk to Ezra unless she absolutely had to. She was the one that originally suggested breaking up, even if she never said it out loud.

Hanna was on her way over to Ezra's apartment for a double date with him and Jackie. About five months after the break up, while Hanna was over hanging out with Ezra, Hardy decided to come by and the two instantly clicked and started dating about a week later. She knocked on the door and on the other side she saw Jackie with a smile. "Hey Hanna, you excited for whatever it is the boys have planned for us?" Hanna laughed in response, not even believing that she was able to be friends with Jackie, especially because she still wanted Ezra and Aria to get back together. But she and Jackie had a lot in common and became friends fast.

"Excited, yes, I am. But I think I'm also nervous. Don't you remember the last time they didn't tell us what they were planning?" Both of them laughed at this. Hardy and Ezra had surprised them with tickets to the Phillies verses the Yankees game. Hardy, being a Phillies fan and Ezra being a Yankees fan, the two started arguing about the score and who would win. During the game they ended up getting to involved in the game and ignoring their girlfriends, causing the two to bond, but they also got extremely upset with their boyfriends causing them to tag along with the girls the next day to the spa.

"Well let's hope they learned their lesson this time." Jackie replied as Ezra walked out of the bathroom and Hardy walked into the apartment. "So where do you plan on taking us this time, Z?"

Laughing, Ezra responded. "You will just have to wait until we get there. But, I promise, you will love it. It will not be a repeat of the baseball game. Which, by the way, Hardy, the Yankees kicked the Phillies asses."

"Yeah, whatever, the Phillies are still better." Hardy shot back jokingly.

"Boys, remember no sports talk unless we aren't around to hear." Hanna told them annoyed. She got really sick of sports after the first few times being around the boys, who it seemed like they couldn't talk of anything else.

"As you wish, my dear." Hardy joked as he put his arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head. "Well, we need to go or else we will be late." That being said the four of them left and walked out to Ezra's car.

They started driving towards Philadelphia when Hanna couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, seriously guys, where are you taking us?"

"You'll see in just a minute, Hanna, don't worry." Ezra responded. Within ten minutes later he pulled up to a parking garage and then they all started walking. After another ten minutes of walking the four came to a building and Jackie realized what it was first.

"Oh my God, Ezra, did you seriously get us tickets for the Philadelphia Fashion Show? How did you even pull this off?" After realizing where they were the two girls squealed like six year olds on Christmas morning.

"Well do you remember Rachel Lynn? She lived across the hall from you and was in our American History class. Well anyways she started dating my brother and Jake told me that Rachel was helping with the show and she was able to get us four tickets. Take this as a "We are sorry about the baseball game and here is our way of making it up to you. We will suffer for hours on end while you two get to enjoy yourselves."

"Oh my God thank you so much, I love you." Jackie happily replied giving Ezra a huge kiss.

"Hardy, this is amazing, thank you too. I love you." Hanna told him as she also gave him a kiss. The four of them all then walked into the building and went to their seats, which were pretty amazing seats. Jackie and Hanna were practically in heaven the entire time of the show. Ezra and Hardy had even managed to get Rachel Lynn to let the girls meet some of the designers and models afterwards.

"This was so much fun, thank you babe, I had a great time." Jackie told Ezra smiling as they got back to the apartment later that night. The four of them decided that they were going to go back to Ezra's for some dinner and drinks after the show and hang out for a while.

"I'm glad you had a great time, Jackie." Ezra told her smiling back at her. As the two of them starting being in their own little world, Hanna and Hardy quietly snuck out to let the couple be.

Once they were safely out of the building the two burst out laughing. "Don't you find it funny that we have to do that almost every time the four of us hang out here?" Hanna asked her boyfriend as they started walking down the street.

"Yeah, it is kind of funny though, you have to admit." Hardy replied. The two started walking towards the grille since they didn't exactly get their food at Ezra's place. They started talking about school and work. Hanna was getting set to graduate from Rosewood High and getting ready to head off to NYU for school. Hardy, after taking time off of school, had just gotten accepted into law school also at NYU. The two were planning on living close. Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Aria were all going to New York for separate reasons, but were planning on living in the same apartment.

"I can't wait to be living in New York. I have always loved visiting there, and now I get to live there." Hanna exclaimed. "And I will have me three best friends and my amazing boyfriend living there with me. Life is looking pretty great right now. What could go wrong?" Hanna then stopped walking to kiss Hardy. "I love you."

Before Hardy could reply the two were interrupted. "Hanna? Hardy?" The couple turned to look at the shocked faces of Aria and Noel. "Ho-how do you guys know each other and Hanna, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" Aria looked confused and hurt. Noel just looked confused.

Hanna knew that Hardy and Aria had met a few times and Hardy knew that Aria was Hanna's best friend. He also knew about the bad break up, and even though it took place just over a year ago, he still knew that this conversation would not end very well. Before Hardy could reply though, Hanna spoke up. "Well, you see, um…well, okay when I tell you, can you promise not to get upset?"

"Yeah, why how bad is it?" Aria asked, starting to put pieces together.

"Well, Ezra introduced us." Hanna told her, not looking her in the face. "You see…well after you and Ezra broke up, he and I sort of became friends because, well honestly I hate the fact that you are with Noel, you and Ezra belong together and it is completely obvious. So when you guys broke up I went and comforted him and we talked and we have been friends since. One day while we were hanging out, Hardy stopped by and well, we clicked and started dating just after I broke up with Caleb. I couldn't tell you because I knew that you knew Hardy and I knew that this conversation would happen, and that you wouldn't be happy about it." Hanna told Aria rushed, with some anger and happiness and a little bit of every other emotion.

Aria was upset to say the least. Her best friend went behind her back and became friends with the man who broke her heart. Not only that, but she started dating his best friend. "What the hell, Hanna? How could you do that? You lied to me, said that you loved that Noel and I are together, you told me you hated Ezra for what he did. Hanna, I thought you were my friend." Aria just turned and ran off, Noel following soon after her.

"Aria, wait!" Hanna started running after her too, but Hardy stopped her.

"Hanna, let her calm down first. She is really upset and found out some things she most likely didn't want to know. Give her a few hours and maybe go over there tomorrow to try and explain things some more. But first, I think we should probably go tell Ezra about what happened. Also, I think it is time for Jackie to learn the entire story, not the story of 'they were just friends.' Don't worry, Hanna, everything will work out. I love you." He then kissed her gently. They then turned back towards Ezra's while Hardy called him.

After a few rings Ezra answered, slightly annoyed. "What do you want, Hardy?"

"Aria knows." That was all that Hardy needed to say.

"Shit."

"I think it's time we tell Jackie the truth, Hanna and I are on our way back, we will be there in five minutes, so please, be presentable for company." Hardy joked, and hung up. "Well one thing is for sure, this has definitely been a day that the four of us will never forget."

"That's for sure." Hanna responded, but she couldn't feel anything but fear. She feared that her best friend hates her, fear that her other friends will hate her after they find out, and fear that her perfect world was about to come crumbling down again. But Hardy was right, she would never forget this day.

**AN: Soooo, what ya think? Kind of different? But I hope you like it please review.**


	8. Ch 8: The Truth Revealed

**AN: I don't think a regular apology is even good enough right now. It has been almost a year since I have updated this story. And I didn't mean to abandon the story, but I just lost the want to write, so when I was done reading the stories I love to read on here and was bored, I decided to start writing again. I read through the story and now I kinda know what I want to write. My friends want me to start writing again, so here I go. Again, I am giving you an apology for every day that I didn't update. It's been WAY WAY WAY too long since I have written.**

**CH. 8: The Truth Revealed**

_"That's for sure." Hanna responded, but she couldn't feel anything but fear. She feared that her best friend hates her, fear that her other friends will hate her after they find out, and fear that her perfect world was about to come crumbling down again. But Hardy was right, she would never forget this day_.

Five fast minutes later, Hanna and Hardy were knocking on Ezra's door once again. When Ezra answered the door, he had a look of fear etched throughout his entire body. He let the two into the apartment, where they saw Jackie sitting on the couch with confusion in her face. "So what happened?" Ezra asked the couple, afraid of the answer.

"Well Hanna and I were headed towards the grille and talking when Aria and Noel walked out of a store and saw us together." Hardy started to tell Ezra quietly, so Jackie would hear quite yet. Over the next few minutes Hardy and Hanna recounted the encounter only leaving out the part where Hanna said that she hated when Aria and Ezra had broken up, because Jackie did not know this and they weren't sure if she could hear them or not. "I don't know her well Ezra, but I could tell that Aria was pissed as hell at us."

Jackie had been sitting in confusion for the last 10 minutes. She had the feeling that there was more going on than what she was being told and was now getting annoyed with it all. "Ezra, what the hell is going on? What aren't you telling me?" She stood and walked over to the group of people.

Ezra knew now was the time that he, along with the help of Hanna and Hardy, had to come clean about his past with Aria. Jackie deserved to know the truth. "Jackie, I think you need to sit back down for this. It's going to take a lot of explaining." She looked confused, but did as Ezra suggested and sat down on the couch once again and let Ezra sit down next to her. Hardy and Hanna sat in the chair next to them and they listened to what Ezra had to say. "On our first date this time around, you asked me why it bugged me so much that Aria and Noel were together. I told you it was because she and I had become friends after I left Rosewood and that with some things she had told me I didn't like him for her. Well this is only a half truth." Ezra took a deep breath and looked over to his friends who nodded for him to keep going. "This truth is, Aria and I started dating before we knew that she was going to be my student. When we found out we tried breaking it off but we always ended up back to each other."

When Ezra stopped to think about what was next, Hardy started talking. "I met Aria when she and Ezra were out one night and warned him about all the dangers of what he was getting into, and he told me about it all, and how it wasn't what it looked like."

"A short time after Hardy met her, some things happened and I ended up going back up to New York, but I ended up coming back because of her. Then a couple of weeks later, Noel found out about us and had threatened to go to the cops about it." Ezra continued, but stopped to take a drink of water.

Ezra was about to keep going when Hanna decided that it was her turn to jump in. "Aria is one of my best friends, as you already know. Well I remember when Noel threatened to turn them in. At the time this was all happening, Aria, Emily, Spencer, and I were convinced that Noel was trying to ruin our lives. Remember about 3 months ago when Mona was arrested and taken to Radley?" Jackie nodded in remembrance. "Well it was because she had been stalking and threatening the four of us. When Noel had threatened to go to the cops, the four of us had thought Noel was the one stalking us. None of us trusted Noel. But Mona, as our stalker, ended up getting Noel suspended by planting test answers in his locker, how, I'm not quite sure. So with all of this, Ezra knew that we didn't trust Noel and this is why he hates Noel, especially with Aria." Hanna told Jackie and the motioned for Ezra to continue his story.

"In the end, I took the job at Hollis so I could be with her. This was things started to go downhill. If you remember, it was around the time when Ian disappeared the night of the incident at the bell tower, and Aria, Hanna, and their friends were accused of lying to the cops and having something to do with his disappearance." He paused and looked to Hanna as if making sure it was okay to include this in the story. Hanna nodded at him and let him know that he could continue. "So during the next few months Aria and I started having more arguments. She wouldn't be allowed out, or she would be with Hanna and the others. I had more meetings and more work to do and so we started drifting apart. Finally, about two months before we started dating, she and I got into a huge argument that ended with us breaking up. We were both heartbroken. I will be honest with you Jackie. I loved her more than I loved you when we were engaged. But with time, I have been able to move on from her. I do love you Jackie, but there is still a part of me that loves her." Ezra finished his story by downing the rest of his water and looked expectantly at Jackie not sure how she was going to respond.

Jackie didn't really know how to process what was going on. She had always had a feeling that there was more to Aria and Ezra than what he had told her, but she didn't imagine this. "So, why did you keep this from me for so long?" It was the first thing that she could think of in that moment.

"I wasn't sure how you would react. I did a foolish thing by getting involved with a student. Making it sound like our friendship started after I left sounded better than the truth at the time." Ezra responded to her truthfully.

"Then why are you telling me the truth now?" Jackie countered. Ezra looked over to the couple who had been mostly quiet. He motioned to them to explain this one.

"Aria didn't know that I had started a friendship with Ezra after the break up, because at the time I felt like they were the perfect match. And I, also, will be honest. I think they still are perfect for each other. However, now that I know you, I can tell that you and Aria are a lot alike and you and Ezra are excellent together. So today, after Hardy and I left here, we ran into Aria and Noel. She also didn't know that I had started dating Hardy. All of my friends thought that I have been single since I broke up with Caleb. The truth of me being friend with you and Ezra came out to Aria. She was understandably upset. This is when Hardy and I decided that we needed to finally let you know the truth. It isn't fair to hide it any longer." Hanna explained knowing that she needed to be honest about it all.

Jackie honestly didn't know what to do with this information that she was just fed. Little pieces of a huge jigsaw puzzle started fitting together and things started making sense. She also then realized that it was highly possible that Aria knew about her and Ezra's past. It would definitely make sense as to why Aria never seemed happy when she was around her. "Did she know about our past, Ezra?" Ezra nodded and answered that she did know. "Is that why she never really liked me?" Again with the affirmative answer.

"What are you thinking about this?" Ezra asked her carefully.

"Honestly? I don't know. Things that I had always wondered, I now have answers. But at the same time it is extremely overwhelming." Jackie responded slowly. "I love you, Ezra, but can I take a day and think about all this? This is a lot of new information that I need to comprehend."

"Yes, I understand. Jackie, I'm sorry for keeping this from you. I do love you. Please know that I didn't want to hurt you by keeping this from you or from telling you. Do you think we'll be okay?" Ezra asked her when they were over by the door.

"I hope we'll be okay." She answered. She then kissed him on the cheek and left down the hallway to process all that she had learned in the last hour.

Ezra then turned and walked back to his friend waiting for him where he had left them when he walked Jackie out. "Well…that actually went better than I thought it would." He told them after five minutes of silence.

"Yeah, I had pictured some name calling, yelling, and a whole lot worse." Hardy had said in a slightly joking tone. Though, after seeing Ezra's face quickly turned serious. "Are you going to be okay man?"

"Yeah, I will. The worst that could happen is that she breaks up with me for keeping this secret from her. I'll have no one to blame but myself. I should have just told her the truth when she asked me ten months ago." Ezra told them while he stood up to grab a drink. They then spent the next half hour about what had just happened when they were interrupted by a pounding at the door.

Not really knowing who it could be, Ezra walked over towards the door to answer it. He was not expecting who he saw on the other end. "Aria."

**AN: so here is the chapter that I finally got written. And hopefully I'll have some more time for writing over the next few weeks. Again, I'm soooo sorry it has taken so long to post. Hopefully I can update my other story soon too. I hope you like this! **

**Sorry for any mistakes in the writing.**

**This is the usual disclaimer…I do not own Pretty Little Liars or the characters. That goes to ABCfamily and Sara Shepard. **


End file.
